Hands to Myself
by quinnharperwriting
Summary: She moved on from Justin but she moved on to the wrong person. Her best friend and she didn't want to keep her hands to herself. Smut story, eventual lesbian but some straight scenes. BDSM scenes, not too extreme.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first part of the story, just a small informative start. **

"Alright! What do you think?" Alex asked, as she walked out of her closet in a tight fitting red dress that showed the best parts of her body, especially her breasts in the best way possible and a pair of black heels. Harper stared right at her chest and couldn't stop. "Harper!" Alex exclaimed. Harper shook her head and snapped back into the world.

"You look great!" Harper responded.

"Now it's your turn." Alex demanded. She used her wand to change Harper's outfit. She was in a dark red lace bralette with a black leather skirt with dark red boot heels. "You look hot." Alex said softly staring at her best friend. Harper smiled shyly. "One more thing before we leave. Give us a chance, make us dance." she spelled the two of them to dance like pros.

"Let's go." Alex said and dragged Harper out of their apartment. They went down the elevator and walked to the street, calling themselves a cab.

They spent the entire night grinding on men, getting free drinks and having the time of their life.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex laughed as she went outside with a random hot guy to get to his car. He pushed her up against the car, attaching his lips to her neck.

"Unlock the car." Alex demanded. It beeped and he opened the back seat of his car. Detached his lips from her neck to move the few things in his car. They fell into the car and closed the door behind him.

She pulled down his pants and boxers, positioning herself over his dick and took a long lick. She started with the small tip of his dick, and then moved his dick deeper and deeper in her mouth.

"Fuck you're good at that." he told her, Alex smirked as she went back up to his face and kissed him passionately. She put her hole on top of his dick and lowered herself onto it.

"Oh fuck!" Alex exclaimed. He thrusted himself up and down, up and down until both reached orgasm together. Alex moaned so loudly, it could've been heard from outside the car. They were both breathing heavily on top of each other.

"Ass?" he asked. Alex nodded eagerly. They changed their positions as well as possible and his squared himself over her and thrust himself into her ass. Alex used the car door to prop herself up, they kissed and he kissed down her back, sending shivers through her body. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." he said as he got closer and then released a load into her ass. But alex wanted a little more.

"One more for me." Alex said. Alex leant back against the door, put her legs up and he attached his mouth to her pussy. He kept his hand on her thigh, making sure it was far enough apart while the other hand spread apart her lips, opening her up even more. His teeth grabbed onto her clit lightly, and the sucking he did to her clit made her let out an unusual sound. His tongue slipped inside her. "Fuck." she moaned. Betty pulled him closer to her, and his tongue swirled around inside her hole. Every single movement made Alex moan or gasp, and soon she let her final orgasm out. They were breathing on top of each other, heavily.

"Can I get a cosmo?" Alex showed up next to Harper breathing heavily.

"Where were you?" Harper asked.

"Getting laid in a guy's car." Alex chuckled. Harper laughed with her and Alex got her drink.

"On the house." the bartender said.

"Why's that?" Alex asked.

"Because of this beauty next to you." he said looking over at Harper. Harper smirked at him, and set down her drink.

"Could point me in the direction to the manager's office?" Harper asked, smiling. The bartender pointed to it. Harper walked away, the bartender following behind her.

He pushed her up against the wall in the office after closing it. He forced her arms above her head as he attacked her neck, pulled off her shirt and sucked her boobs, each one got their needed time. Harper tried to keep her moans low, but eventually stopped caring about staying quiet, after spending a lot of time on her boobs, he kissed down her stomach. Harper's breasts were red and a little sore, it felt like they were throbbing but in the best way possible.

He pushed her skirt up above her waist, pulled down her lacy red thong and kissed her shaved mound before attaching his mouth to her pussy, immediately biting her clit and giving Harper a small jolt and she let out a small scream.

Harper could tell he was one of those guys that wanted it rough, Harper loved it like that. He continued to suck on her clit, use his amazing tongue skills in her hole. Harper's moaning got louder and louder as he continued to eat her out. She finally orgasmed, and her legs gave out below her. The bartender lifted Harper up and put her on the table, he kissed her mouth again and Harper tasted herself in him. He inserted himself in her pussy, thrusted roughly into her.

He pulled himself in and out of her, his dick was even a little too much for Harper and it was hard but Harper loved the pain. His dick thrusted in and out for a long time, way past Harper's first orgrasm by that time Harper was nearly screaming in pleasure, her moans got louder and louder.

"I'm gonna come!" he announced.

"Give." Harper demanded, he pulled himself out of her and moved around the desk up to her face. Harper shoved his dick in her mouth and he immediately let out a load into her mouth. Harper swallowed as much as she could, the rest spilled out of her mouth. "Oh you taste amazing." Harper mumbled as she continued to lick his dick for the rest of his juices. He picked her up and kissed her again, he pushed Harper up against the wall again and put his dick in her ass. The bartender shoved Harper closer up against the wall with each of his thrusts and she let out a huge grunt with each.

He continued until they both orgasmed and pulled her hair back to kiss her neck with his dick still in her ass, Harper let him kiss her neck and shoulders while his dick kept her asshole, comfortably. He removed his dick from her, turned her around and kissed her passionately on the lips. Their mouths intertwined and their bodies pushed up against each other. They continued to make out until their bodies relaxed a little more.

The two decided to pull apart and get their clothes back on, they were silent as they were doing so. Harper walked back over to the bartender and kissed him. She reached into his back pocket, pulled out his phone.

"What are you doing?" he chuckled.

"Shh." Harper responded. Lucky for her it didn't have a passcode and she put in her phone number.

"I hope the manager doesn't mind the mess." Harper smirked, she walked past him and to the door.

"I am the manager." he chuckled. Harper turned back around and smiled at him before walking out the door and back to find Alex.

"Let's get going." Harper said when she found her best friend. Alex gave her one of those naughty girl looks and then they walked out of the club.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning the girls slept in but decided to go out for brunch. They went to a small place around the corner and ate quickly. Harper got a phone call from the bartender she met last night and smirked. He was the perfect distraction from Alex.

"I'm going to go meet up with the guy from last night." Harper told Alex, then left their restaurant and got on the subway to take her to his house. She rang the number to the apartment that he told her too and he buzzed her up, before she left she looked at the name next to his apartment number. Jasper. Harper went straight to his apartment door and rang the doorbell. He opened the door and immediately attached his lips to hers, pulling her inside the door.

"Hello to you too." Harper whispered into the kiss.

"Shut up." Jasper mumbled, smirking. Harper pushed him roughly against the wall. "Wait." Jasper mumbled. Harper looked up at him. "Last night was awesome but I have a tendency of choosing the wrong girls. Girls who don't like the same things as I do."

"Things you do?" Harper questioned him.

"Kinky shit." he added. Harper smirked.

"Take me to all your kinky shit." Harper whispered. Jasper picked her up, kissing her neck and carrying her to his bedroom. Jasper laid Harper down on the bed, and kissed her neck biting every inch.

"We should talk a little more about this." Jasper stated.

"Shut up and eat me out." Harper demanded. Jasper smirked and went down to take off her pants and then panties. He kissed her mound and attached his mouth to her clit, sucking. "I'm up for anything, seriously." Harper began and then let out a huge moan. "Fuck. Traffic light system. The only way you're stopping is if I say red." Harper continued, allowing moans to come out during her sentence.

Jasper stopped eating her out, went under the bed and pulled out a box. Harper smiled widely at the sight of the box. Jasper pulled out restraints and tied her arms up. Harper moved her body in anticipation and excitement.

"How do you plan on getting my shirt off?" Harper asked him. He grabbed two sides of the shirt and ripped it down the middle. "I need a shirt to wear home." Harper chuckled, he kissed her collarbone and unclipped her bra, throwing it on the floor. "Stop throwing my stuff around."

"Shut up or I'll make you." Jasper whispered into her ear and bit her lobe.

"That's a good idea. Do that." Harper said.

"I can't do that. I want to hear you scream and call my name." Jasper responded as he kissed down her neck, across her boobs and down her stomach. Jasper unbuttoned her shorts, pulled them down with her panties. Jasper grabbed a flogger from the box and lightly whipped her pussy. Harper let out a pleasant sigh looking down at him.

He used a million different toys, a million different methods all over her body. Different positions, different body parts. Until Jasper took the restraints off and took her the more natural way. They had only been at it, including all of the foreplay for almost two hours. Harper and Jasper were both breathing heavily, their arms and bodies wrapped together. They were giving each other pecks and kissed all over the other's face and neck.

Harper's phone went off again. She groaned, pulled away from Jasper, getting up to look for her pants and then grabbed her phone out of her back pocket. She opened the messages from her best friend who was freaking out about how she had ran into her one night stand from last night and seriously never wanted to see him again. Harper got back into the bed with Jasper, chuckling at her best friend. Jasper smiled up at her as his head laid on her stomach.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Harper asked him, putting her phone on the bedside table.

"No girl has ever done all of that with me and you did not seem like the girl who would. You're perky and cheerful." Jasper spoke.

"I am full of surprises." Harper smirked. "But next time, I'm in charge." they both laughed. He wrapped his arms around her. He buried his face between her breasts and Harper laughed.

"What time do you have to go to work?" Harper asked.

"Five." Jasper said. Harper looked at the time on her phone, they had another three hours together. Harper smiled and then pushed him off of her. She stood up, grabbed his shirt off the ground and put it over her.

"I'm hungry." Harper said, she walked out of his bedroom and to his kitchen. Jasper soon followed her.

"We did work up an appetite." Jasper laughed. Harper looked through all of his cupboards, pulling out supplies to make dinner. Jasper sat down and watched her, every time she reached in the top cupboards or bent over the shirt rode up and you could see her perfect ass.

"You know you should really get more bondage gear." Harper suggested.

"Like what?" he questioned her.

"I like being tied up and fucked every which way from Sunday." Harper turned and looked at him. He had raised an eyebrow. "Oh come on. You know you're obsessed with me and you never want to get rid of me."

"That's true. You're hot and amazing." Jasper stated. Harper smiled. "You know, people say that sex can't bring you closer to a person. But, man, I know you so well. I know every inch of your body, I know everything that makes you squirm and it's the hottest thing ever."

"I am amazing aren't I?" Harper teased. She kept making food, humming to herself quietly. Jasper had disappeared and the shower was running. She put the food in the oven and then walked to Jasper's bathroom.

"Can I join you?" she asked when she entered the bathroom.

"Yeah." Jasper responded. Harper pulled off the shirt and opened the shower door, she climbed in and wrapped her arms around him while standing behind him.

"Food is almost done, just needs twenty minutes in the oven." Harper told him.

"Quickie?" he asked.

"Yes." Harper responded and Jasper turned around and pushed her under the water. He cupped her pussy and pushed a finger inside, making sure she was wet enough. He lifted her up slightly and inserted himself in her. They thrusted together and moaned together, until they both orgasmed. Jasper pulled himself out of her and kissed her neck. They both washed themselves. Harper had to use his soap, which also made her smell like him and she did like it. Jasper got out first and after a few minutes Harper did. Jasper was at the sink, putting gel in his hair.

"I need to borrow a t-shirt." Harper said.

"Third drawer." Jasper answered. Harper walked out into his bedroom, she opened the third drawer and pulled out a casual t-shirt. She grabbed her bra and panties from the floor, putting them on.

"You're really going to wear those panties, after everything I did with them?" Jasper asked.

"Yes." Harper chuckled. She pulled on her jean shorts and then pulled the t-shirt over her head. She tied the t-shirt with the hair tie that was around her wrist and then walked out into the kitchen. She opened the oven and pulled the pan out.

"That smells amazing." Jasper said walking into the kitchen. "What is it?" he asked.

"Chicken tetrazzini casserole with a few adjustments because you didn't have everything I needed but most of it." Harper started to open the cupboards looking for plates. Jasper stood up and walked to his cupboard with the plates, opening it and pulling two out.

"Sit." he demanded. Harper smiled and did so at the counter. He opened the drawer with the silverware pulling some out. He set them on the counter and then went to grab cups. They sat down and began eating.

"Oh my god, I am such a good cook." Harper bragged. Jasper chuckled.

"What is this?" Jasper said after a while of silence, he motioned between the two of them. Harper sighed.

"Fun." Harper responded. "Casual, I don't know."

"You cooked me dinner." Jasper said.

"That wasn't for you, that was for me. Had a lot of sex today." Harper answered him. "All you have to do is go with the flow. That's what I'm doing." she added.

"Okay." he responded. They finished eating and continued talking.

"Alright, I should get going." Harper left and went back to her and Alex's apartment.


End file.
